The Secret Life of Bella Swan
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Bella Swan just found out she's pregnant. But who's the baby's real father? And when Bella's boyfriend and his family move away who will help Bella through her pregnancy? The answer to both questions is right in front of her...or maybe right next door.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my brand new story. I was asking for title suggestions on Yahoo! Answers and someone commented that this reminded them of "Secret Life of the American Teenager" so that's where I got the title "The Secret Life of Bella Swan" IDK. I'm not sure if it's good or not. What do you think?**

I felt like I was going to faint. It couldn't be true. But it was. I looked down at the little plus sign for the 5th time to make sure I hadn't misread it. I hadn't. I tossed it into the garbage can with the other 12 pregnancy tests I had taken. It was official. I was pregnant.

I heard a knock on the door and quickly stashed the pregnancy test boxes under my bed.

"Come in," I said weakly. The door opened and my dad came into the room.

"Hey, Bells," he said, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Hi, Dad," I answered, trying to sound inconspicuous. How was I going to tell him? He was going to kill me.

"Just checking in on you before I go," he told me. "I left 50 dollars on the table for groceries. I'll be back next week."

"Huh?" I asked. I hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"I'm going to that conference in New York, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I answered. "See you then." My dad hugged me before leaving the room and heading outside to his car. When he was gone I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach. It didn't look any bigger, but I knew that was about to change.

**In case you havent' already, check out my website, edwardsgurl123(dot)piczo(dot)com**

**the password is "Edward Cullen" Duh!! What else would it be :P**


	2. Good Girl Gone Bad

Time for chapter two…well one actually but whatever!!! Forgot this for the last chapter: Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. This is for the whole story AND every story I ever write. If you didn't read this then too bad. Your fault. 

There! Now I'll never have to write it again. 

"You're going to have to tell your dad sometime," My best friend Alice said to me. I looked down at my slightly round stomach. Luckily, my dad wasn't very observant so he hadn't noticed that I'd gained a few pounds.

"No way!" I replied. "He'd murder me."

"And James," Alice added.

"Yea," I said. I looked down at the floor so Alice couldn't see the guilty look that had given me away so many times as a child.

"Have you at least told him?" Alice asked me.

"I don't want to freak him out," I lied. What I was really scared of was him figuring out that he had been in Florida visiting his grandma when I had gotten pregnant.

Yes, it was true. James wasn't the father. The fact is I wasn't really sure who was. I vaguely remember having sex with someone at Rosalie Hale's party two months ago, but I was too drunk to remember who. It's unlikely that they remember it either.

"Well, you have to tell him sometime," Alice told me, interrupting my thoughts. "I think he'd like to know that he's going to be a father in 7 months. You've known for weeks. Just tell him. It's not like he's going to leave you. James is a very understanding person."

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked. I was plunged into darkness.

"James," I laughed. I yanked his hands off my eyes and turned around to kiss him.

"Bella has something important to tell you," Alice piped up. I gave her a look before she pushed James and I into the janitor's closet. For such a small person, Alice sure was strong. I banged on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"What's going on?" James asked. I took a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down," I told him. James turned a mop bucket upside down and sat down.

"It's just that…" I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I grabbed the bucket from under James' ass and threw up in it. James scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"I'm 2 months pregnant!" I blurted out. James froze. I waited for him to realize that he wasn't the father and dump the bucket of barf on my head, but instead he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"We're having a baby?" he asked. I nodded weakly. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm going to be a father," he shouted. Alice opened the door and poked her head in.

"Keep it down, guys." She said. "People have ears."

"Swear you won't tell?" I asked holding out my pinkie.

"Pinkie swear," he said wrapping his pinkie around mine. I faked a smile, but inside I felt terrible. I had lied to James, the love of my life. What was happening to me? Lying to James and Alice about the baby's real father, hiding my pregnancy from my dad, getting drunk and having sex with a random boy I can't even remember. I'd always been a good girl and know it was all going downhill. What was I going to do?

Hello lovely readers!! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write again later!! Peace out! 


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Another chapter ready!!! I redid this one 3 times and I'm not really happy with how fast the story's moving along (i was hoping to drag it out a little longer) but I'm just so damn tired and there's no way I'm redoing it AGAIN!!! Enjoy! I know this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!**

* * *

"Ready to go?" My dad asked, coming into my room. "Why aren't you wearing your dress?"

"I'm not going to the dance, Dad." I told him. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to semi-formal, the second biggest dance of the year (next to prom). I just couldn't fit into the sparkly pink dress I had bought before I was pregnant. It had been five monthes since _that night _and I was starting to show. I could have just told Charlie that my dress was too small, but I didn't want to draw attention to my sudden weight gain, so I had decided to skip the dance.

"You've been looking forward to this for months, Bells," he reminded me. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" I nodded, trying not to cry. Tonight was suppossed to be the second best night of my life (next to prom) and now I couldn't even go because of the stupid asshole who had unknowingly fathered a child.

There was a knock on the door and my dad went to answer it. A few minutes later, my friend Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend and my next door neighbor, Emmett McCarty, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said giving me a bear hug. "It sucks you aren't coming tonight, but we understand."

"We just came by to see how you were doing," Rosalie told me. "And to say "hi" to the baby." She bent down so she was the same height as my stomach. "Hey Bella Jr. How are you doing in there?" The baby kicked and Rosalie screamed in surpise.

"Shut up, Rose. You'll scare him," I told her.

"When did she start kicking?" Emmett asked.

"Yesterday," I answered. "And how do you know it's a she?"

"I just know," Emmett answered.

"Well, I think it's a boy," I told him. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll find out in 4 monthes," she said.

"You guys should get going or you're going to miss the dance." I reminded them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Emmett asked me.

"James said he would come over," I answered.

"James just texted me asking if we could pick him up on the way to the dance," Rosalie told me.

"I guess he just forgot," I said, trying to be cheerful. I was really dissapointed that James wasn't coming over. I wasn't in the mood to be alone and since my dad was going out with his friends tonight, it looked like that's what was going to happen.

"I could see if Edward could come over and keep you company," Emmett suggested. Edward Cullen was Emmett's brother...sort of. The McCarty's had lived next door to me for my whole life, until three years ago.

John and Melanie McCarty, Emmett's parents, got in a car accident and both died. Melanie's sister, Esme, inherited everything and the Cullens moved from a trailer park in Houston to McCarty Manor, the McCartys' huge mansion. They also adopted Emmett who became great friends with his cousin Edward. I'd met Edward a few times and I'd seen him around school, but I hadn't really ever talked to him. From what I heard, he kept to himself and had only one friend: Emmett.

I couldn't understand why girls weren't all over Edward. He was by far the sexiest guy I had ever seen. (No offense to James) There was just something about him that seemed to turn people off. Maybe the way he never wanted to be around other people.

"That's okay," I told Emmett. "I'm sure Edward's busy with something else. I'll be fine on my own."

"Why don't I call him?" He asked, pulling out his phone.

"Please don't Emmett," I begged. But it was too late, Emmett had already dialed Edward's cell number.

_Hello?_ Came a muffled voice on the other line.

"Hey Ed. It'd Em," Emmett said into the phone. "Do you mind coming over to keep Bella company? Her boyfriend bailed."

Silence.

"Isabella Swan. You know, the pregnant girl next door?" Damn! He knew? I crossed my fingers and hoped that Edward would refuse. Being alone would be better than spending the evening with a guy I hardly knew.

I groaned when I heard Edward say, "Sure," on the other line.

"Thanks bro," Emmett said. Then he hung up. "He'll be right over." He told me. I scowled and Emmett laughed.

"Come on Rosalie. Let's go to the dance." Em and Rose left and I flopped down on the bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was almost half an hour before Edward came to the door. What had taken him so long? (Not that I'm complaining. The less time spent with Edward the better) I got out of bed and trudged to the door. Edward was standing there holding a stack of books and smiling a crooked grin. Damn, he was hot.

"Hey Isabella," Edward said, still smiling. "I brought some books so you can read to the baby if you want. I heard that babies like the sound of their mothers voice." Cute and smart? Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"It's Bella actually," I told him.

"Bella," he repeated.

"Come on in," I said. Edward wiped his feet on the mat and came inside. After hanging up his coat and putting away his shoes, we sat down and I started to read to the baby. I felt the kicking stop after a while, so I assumed the baby had fallen asleep.

"So, do you think James will make a good father?" Edward asked. Apparantly Emmett had filled him in on the situation, or at least all that he knew.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He seems pretty excited about the baby, but I'm not sure if he realizes that it's not all fun and games."

Edward nodded.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," he reassured me, obviously noticing how worried I looked. I wasn't really that worried about James not being a good father. I was too busy worrying about James finding out that he's not a father at all.

"Do you want some pie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No thanks," Edward answered. "but some water would be great," I hurried into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. I splashed some of it on my face to cool myself down. (When I get nervous, I sweat) Then I brought him his water. We watched TV for a while and I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being carried up the stairs by two strong arms. I pretended to be asleep, but I was fully conscious as Edward stroked my hair and sang lullabies to the baby. He had a surprisingly beautiful singing voice. I mentally added that to my list of good things about Edward before falling asleep.

_"Edward," I called frantically. There were people all around me, but I couldn't find Edward anywhere._

_"I'm right here," Edward answered, stepping out of the crowd. He held out his arm to steady me before steadying himself on the staircase. "_

_"Thanks," I mumbled. I took another swig from the bottle in my hand before letting it crash to the floor. _

_"Want to go somewhere a little more quiet?" Edward asked, stumbling towards me. _

_"Sure," I answered. I giggled like an idiot and then followed Edward up the stairs. He led me into a dark room. I closed the door behind me and turned on the light. I recognized this place. It was Rosalie's bedroom! Before I knew what was happening I was in my bra and underwear and I was unbuttoning Edward's shirt. I pinned him up against the wall and kissed him passionatly. I was starting to realize the awful truth. Edward was the father and he didn't remember any of it either._

_I watched the graphic replay of the night I hadn't been able to remember before everything went black. That must have been when I blacked out. _

I woke up crying with my dad hugging me.

"Did you have a nightmare Bells?" he asked. I nodded and struggled to get out of his embrace. I didn't deserve to be hugged after what I had done. I decided it was time to tell my dad the truth...well at least part of the truth.

* * *

I had thought telling my dad about the baby was the right thing, but now I wasn't so sure. He just sat there staring into space.

"Say something," I begged.

"A baby." He stated plainly without looking at me. "I'm very disappointed in you Bella." He turned out the light and closed the door. I buried my face in my pillow and cried. Charlie had never been "disappointed in me" before. He'd gotten angry and yelled before, but in a way this was worse. How had my life gotten so messed up?

* * *

**Well what did you think? Review please and be sure to check out my other stories!!!**


	4. Edward vs James

**Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you love it! Please review and check out my site: edwards-girl123(dot)piczo(dot)com (The password is "Edward Cullen")**

* * *

Okay, so I wasn't positive Edward was the father, but after that dream, everything was starting to come back to me. _It was just a dream Bella. You're just imagining things._ I tried to tell myself, but I decided to talk to Edward anyway.

"Edward," I called when I saw him in the halls at lunch. Edward turned around and grinned his perfect grin. For a second I forgot why I need to talk to him, but soon I snapped out of it and remembered. I rushed over to Edward.

"Hey Bella," Edward said. "What's up?"

"Were you at Rosalie Hale's party?" I demanded. Edward looked shocked so I faked a smile.

"The one at the beginning of the school year?" Edward asked. "Ya. I was there, but I was so drunk I don't remember a thing. A couple of guys in my class say they saw me go upstairs with some brunette girl, but they didn't see her face. I'm sure they're just making that up though."

I felt like I was going to faint. Edward _was _the father and he didn't remember anything either.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never better," I lied. "I'm just feeling a little sick. Maybe I should go home."

"I'll drive you," Edward offered.

"No thanks," I said. "I'll walk."

* * *

The familiar surroundings of my bedroom helped me relax a little bit, but I was still a nervous wreck. I was paranoid about James or Edward finding out. I knew I should tell them, but what if they both hated me? And what would Emmett say about me fucking his cousin. Rose would tell the entire school that I was a total slut and Alice would just pretend like I'd never existed. Her boyfriend, Rosalie's brother Jasper, would probably do the same thing. My life was so fucked up. The only thing I could do was cry.

"Bella," my dad asked knocking on my door. "Is that you?" My dad opened the door and peeked into my room.

"What are you doing home?" he asked.

"I just felt a little sick," I lied. If my dad knew that James wasn't the father he would totally freak and insist that I tell both Edward and James the truth. I couldn't let anybody find out...EVER. Sure, James would go his whole like thinking he had a son or daughter and Edward would go his whole life not knowing he had one, but at least nobody would get hurt.

"So how pregnant are you exactly?" Charlie asked.

"About 5 months," I answered.

"Does James know yet?"

I nodded trying to hide the guilt in my eyes.

"James is the father, isn't he?" Charlie questioned.

"Of course," I exclaimed. I was surprised by how convincing I sounded. I guess when it comes to something this important, I can be a really good lyer. "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Charlie answered. "You seemed pretty friendly with that Cullen boy last night. He was asleep in bed with you when I got home." He had stayed that whole time? That meant he had been there when I was having that nightmare. I talk in my sleep! How much had he heard?

"Dad, Emmett just asked him to come over and keep me company because everyone was going to the dance and I didn't want to be alone." I informed him, still managing to sound convincing. "I barely even know the guy. I fell asleep on the couch and he carried me upstairs and he must have fallen asleep too. We're just friends, Dad. I swear." I wasn't sure if Charlie bought it. He just grunted and left the room mumbling how teenage boys were only interested in one thing.

So what if Edward was interested? He would never try anything with me because of James and the baby. If he knew though he might...either that or he'd never speak to me again except to inform me that he intended to tell James the truth. I couldn't take that risk...but could I go through my whole life living a lie?

* * *

On Monday Edward came over again with his books and I read _Green Eggs and Ham_ to "Jimmy Jr." as James had insisted on calling the baby if it was a boy. I would have rathered something like Anthony or Steven, but James wanted the baby to be named after him. I hadn't even thought of girl names yet. Nothing seemed right. James insisted the baby was going to be a boy and I thought so too, but I wanted a backup name just in case.

On Tuesday Edward came over again, this time with a book songs and some sheet music. He played the old grand piano that hadn't been touched in years and sang the same lullabies he had sung a few nights ago. His voice was so perfect, I didn't want to sing along and ruin it.

"Babies prefer to hear there parents' voices," he informed me. Little did he know, the baby was hearing his parent's voice. Edward would make an excellent father. Too bad I couldn't tell him.

On Wednesday James came over to watch TV on my flat screen. Edward came over with a video of what to expect during pregnancy.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" James asked.

"I brought Bells a video," Edward answered. "I thought we could watch it together."

"Bells?!" James spat angrily. "Only _I_ call Bella, 'Bells'"

"Everyone calls me 'Bells', James," I informed him. "Stop being so jealous. Edward and I are just friends."

"That's okay, Bella," Edward said, backing out of the house. "I can come over tomorrow."

"No, Cullen," James said, glaring at Edward. "You can stay at your house from now on. Bella and I don't need your help."

"Fine," Edward said. I made a phone with my hands and mouthed the words _call me._ Edward smiled and nodded. "Goodbye forever Bella." James smiled happily, thinking he'd dealt with Edward.

"Now that Cullen's gone," he said. "Let's watch some baseball." He flopped down on the couch. "Popcorn?" I scowled at James. _Nice! Make your pregnant girlfriend make you popcorn so you can watch sports on her flat screen while she does the dishes._ Maybe James wouldn't be such a good father/future husband afterall.

I was wrong. Not telling them the truth would hurt somebody: me.

* * *

**Not my best work but it's alright. Please please please review. It will make me ever so happy!!!! :D :D :D See? (And if you do I'll give you a cookie. With whipped cream on top. And sprinkles. and a cherry. and Edward. Sp go! Right now! Hurry before the Edward Cookies are gone!!!)**


	5. Crushing?

**Hey guys! Here's a brand new chapter!!!! I hope you guys like it. It took me a long time (i accidentally erased it the first time but i think i got it back almost exactly the same or maybe even a bit better.) Who knows? If i hadn't erased it, it might have turned out totally differant. i don't plan out my chapters. i just start writing and let te characters take over (i do plan out the basic plot of the story though so im not totally leaving it up to the characters)**

* * *

"I think you've had enough sugar for today, Bella," Edward said, taking the plate of cupcakes away from me.

"Give those back!" I shouted. Edward handed me the plate obediantly and I stuffed another one of Esme Cullen's homemade cupcakes in my mouth. I had already finished off 7 of them and now I was on my 8th. What was happening to me? I used to eat like a bird. Now I was more like a hippo.

There was a knock on the door and I peeked out the window to see who it was.

"It's James," I warned Edward. He took the plate from me and went to hide in the kitchen.

"Hey James," I said opening the door.

"Hey Bells," he answered, coming inside without waiting for me to invite him in. "I just came to watch some baseball. Can you make us some popcorn?"

"I'm sick," I lied.

"Well then don't eat any popcorn," James said.

"I mean I'm too sick for visitors," I informed him. He just wasn't getting the hint.

"Then just go upstairs and take a nap," He told me. "You won't even know I'm here." He flopped down on the couch and put his muddy feet up on the coffee table. I scowled and stomped up the stairs. There goes my time with Edward.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, something cold and squishy was being shoved in my face. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes and Edward was smiling at me.

I wiped the chocolaty frosting off my face and put it all over Edward's white shirt which was for some reason already covered in mud

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

"Tree," he answered. I looked out the window. Several branches had been broken off of the big oak by my window and there was an Edward-shaped hole in the mud below. "I'm an excellent climber."

"Oh yea, Edward," I said. "You're pro. I especially like the way you fall into the mud, breaking branches off my favorite tree in the process." I tried to brush the dirt off Edward's shirt, but it was totally ruined.

"You can borrow one of Charlie's shirt's," I told him. I went into my dad's room and selected a stiped blue and white shirt from his closet. I had boughten it for his birthday last year, but it was too big. I figured it would fit Edward who was way more muscular than my dad.

"Here you go," I said handing Edward the shirt. He ripped off the tag and took off his dirty shirt. I couldn't help but stare. Edward was hot even with his shirt on. Shirtless he was drop dead gorgeous. Edward must have noticed the awestruck look on my face because he chuckled and smiled his crooked grin. I blushed and took his shirt down to the laundry room.

"Who's shirt is that?" James asked when I passed him in the livingroom. _Crap!_ I'd forgotten he was here.

"M-my dads," I lied. "I'm doing some laundry." James studied my facial expressions and I tried to look innocent.

"Okay," he said finally and he went back to the TV. I ran down to the basement, threw the shirt into the washing machine, put some detergent in and turned it on. Then I hurried back upstairs to Edward.

He was wearing Charlie's shirt and it looked great on him. Not, as great as he looked with no shirt on, but still great. I'd never noticed before, but Edward had the most amazing green eyes. I suddenly found myself having to fight the urge to kiss him. What was happening? I'd never thought about Edward this way before, even after I'd found out he was my child's father. He had always been just a friend to me. It was probably just my hormones. Pregnancy really messes people up.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked, interupting my thoughts.

_Kiss you._ I thought.

"I don't know," I answered. "Just talk I guess." I sat down on my bed beside Edward.

We talked for hours. We talked about our favorite music and TV shows, he told me about his old home in Texas and I told him about life with Renee in Phoenix before I'd decided to move to Forks with Charlie. Then we talked about the baby.

"So, how many weeks are you now?" he asked me. I laughed. Edward was so forgetful. He asked me every week, but could never remember what I said.

"26," I told him. "One more than last week."

"Right," he said smiling. I heard the door open and my dad walk in.

"What are you doing here James?" he asked.

"Just watching some baseball, sir," he answered. "Bella said it was okay," Liar.

"And where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Sleeping," James replied. "She's feeling sick, sir."

"Get out of here boy," Charlie told him.

"Yes...sir," James answered. I could hear him run out of the house. I stifled a giggle and Edward grinned.

"Bella," Charlie called. "You awake?" I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hide," I warned Edward. He headed for the window, but James was still outside getting into his car. He looked around the room frantically and dove under the bed just before Charlie came in. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Charlie left the room and I heard James drive away. Edward came out from his hiding spot, holding Wiggles, my purple stuffed pig.

"Who's this?" he asked, grinning.

"Wiggles," I answered, grabbing him out of Edwards hands and rocking him back and forth. Edward chuckled. He stood up and headed for the window.

"I'll bring the shirt back tomorrow," he told me. He started to climb out the window, but ended up falling and landing in the mud again. "Or I'll get it dry-cleaned first and then give it back."

"Keep it," I told him, trying not to laugh. "It's too big for Charlie anyway."

"Are you calling me fat?" Edward asked, trying to sound insulted.

"No, I'm calling Charlie skinny," I answered. "Now go before he sees you." Edward ran next door just in time before Charlie came outside with his gun. He looked around the yard cautiously before going back inside.

I looked out my other window which faced McCarty Manor. Edward was waving at me from his window. I waved back. He held up a piece of paper and I read it aloud to myself.

"Next time I'm bringing a ladder," I read. I opened my drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen.

_Good Plan! _I wrote. I held it up and smiled. Edward waved goodbye and I waved back. _Next time? _So Edward planned for this to happen again? (Minus the falling) I was counting the minutes until Edward knocked on my window again.

* * *

**Looks like Bella's starting to fall for Edward. Do you think she'll tell him the truth? Do you think she'll dump James to be with him? Only I know the answer. Just know, this is not your average fanfic so expect the unexpected...unless that's what I want you to expect so while your expecting the unexpected the expected is happening right under your nose and you didn't expect it. (Could you follow that) Review please!!! Luv u all!!! Please check out my profile and answer my poll (note: You must look at the bumper sticker links on my profile before voting) Later gaters!!!! **


	6. Dreams

**Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Edward had come over almost every day for the past two weeks and he always insisted on climbing through my window.

"Charlie isn't even home, Edward," I told him.

"But this is more fun," he insisted. I rolled my eyes. Edward could be so immature sometimes. We watched TV in the livingroom until Charlie came home and then we went upstairs to my room.

"Do you have any baby names picked out yet?" Edward asked.

"James wants Jimmy Jr. for a boy," I told him.

"And what about for a girl?"

"James doesn't think we need a girl name," I told him. "He's sure it's a boy. I think it is too, but I still think we need a backup name,"

"Why don't we look for one then," Edward suggested. "I know a great baby name site." Edward typed into the address field and a blue and pink webpage appeared on the screen.

"What about Annalynn?" Edward asked scrolling down the list of girl names that start with A.

"Ew," I exclaimed. We looked at every name starting with A-G, but nothing seemed right. I was just about to turn off the computer when a little box appeared on the screen.

_You have recieved an email from Renee Dwyer._

I opened the email from my mom and read it too myself.

* * *

_Bella,_

_I haven't heard from you in ages. Almost a year now. That's partly my fault since I broke our computer and if you'd emailed me, I wouldn't have gotten it anyway, but you still should have written. How are you? How's James? Are you still together? Does that nice Emmett boy still live next door? Are you, Alice and Rose still friends? I remember you three would always make mud pies when you were little. Before Charlie and I got divorced. Please write back. I miss you so much. _

_Luv Mom._

_P.S. I am coming to visit you in two weeks. Can't wait to see how much you've grown. It's been three years almost. XOXO_

* * *

"Crap," I exclaimed. "My mom's coming,"

"And that's a bad thing?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't know," I told him.

"You didn't even tell your own mother that you're pregnant?" he exclaimed. I nodded and Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, you better tell her now. And make up an excuse for why you didn't email her or she'll think you hate her."

I opened a blank email and started typing.

* * *

_Mom,_

_I miss you too. Sorry I haven't written. The computer in my room is super slow and it can take up to an hour for it to turn on so I usually don't bother. I'm doing fine. How are you? James is good too and yes, we are still together. Speaking of James, I've got some big news. I would have called to tell you, but since you're always traveling and you don't have a cell phone (you really should get one) I didn't know how to reach you. Don't worry. It's not bad news. It's actually pretty great. I'm going to have a baby. He's due in June and I'm actually really excited. Please don't hurt James. It's as much my fault as it is his. I think you'll like being a grandmother. Yes, Emmett still lives next door. I don't know if I mentioned this, but Mr. and Mrs. McCarty died a while ago and the Cullens (Emmett's aunt, uncle and cousin) moved in and adopted Emmett. I've made friends with their son, Edward. He's actually right here with me now. (He says hi) Alice, Rose and I are still tight, although Rose spends more time with Emmett (who she's now dating) so alot of the time it's just me and Alice (unless she's with her boyfriend Jasper. Then it's just me and James and the TV...or just James and the TV and me and Edward) I can't wait to see you too. I've grown alot since you last saw me (in more than one way. LOL) I love you._

_XOXOXO_

_-Bella Swan and Jimmy Jr. (the baby)_

* * *

"I can't do it," I said reaching for the delete button. "I just can't tell her I'm pregnant over an email."

"Oh, yes you can," Edward said, grabbing the mouse from me. He hit the send button and my email disappeared.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Bella?" my dad shouted up the stairs. I could hear him grab his gun and run up the stairs.

"Get out of here," I said, pushing Edward out the window. He managed to avoid falling by grabbing onto the ladder and climbing down to the ground. My dad opened the door and I turned my attention to my computer screen. He pointed his gun at my closet.

"Is he in there?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked, putting on my best innocent face. Charlie lowered his gun.

"Nevermind," he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright pink. "I thought i heard you say 'Edward',"

"It was just the sound on my computer, dad," I lied, smiling sweetly. Charlie huffed and stomped out of my room. Charlie didn't like being wrong and when he was you could always count on him being in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

I looked out my window and saw Edward in his room again. I had written some things I said to Edward often on pieces of paper and then left some blank for new ones. I held up one I had premade.

_You are stupid._

Edward grinned and held up one of his.

_Love you too! :)_

I rolled my eyes and closed the blinds. I peeked through the holes in the blinds and saw Edward pretending to cry. I lifted up the blinds and gave him the finger before closing them again.

A little box popped up saying I had a new message from my mom. I groaned and opened it. What was she going to say about me being pregnant? I didn't really feel like dealing with her anger and sex talks right now, but I couldn't avoid it forever and there's no time like the present.

* * *

_Bella,_

_You're pregnant? I am very dissapointed that you didn't listen to my sex lectures, but I didn't really expect you to anyway. I guess it is good news in a way. As long as you're sure you and James know what you're doing. I can't wait to see you in two weeks. I've missed you so much Smellie Bellie. Good to hear that you, Alice and Rose are still friends and that you've made a new friend. I can't wait to meet Edward. He sounds like a nice boy. I know, I know. I really should get a cell phone. I promise I will before I come to visit you. I can't email you after today because I'm using a hotel computer and we leave tonight. I will let you know what my cell phone number is as soon as I get the phone. Just tell me your cell number and I'll text it to you. I love you too...and Jimmy Jr. XOXO_

_-Mom_

* * *

I opened a new email and sent her my number: 555-2304. Then I turned off my computer and laid down on my bed. Soon I was asleep and having the dream again. Every night I replayed Rosalie's party in my mind and every night it became more and more vivid. This time, though, I had another dream after that one ended.

* * *

_"Bella," Edward called. "Follow me." Edward floated forwards into a bright blue light. He looked like an angel and as he floated he sang a song with words I forgot seconds after he sang them. I floated towards him and was almost blinded by the light. I had to close my eyes because of the brightness and when I opened them I was on a beach and Edward was standing there in his swim trunks holding a surfboard and looking more beautiful than any male model I had ever seen. _

_"Let's have some fun," he said. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by _fun_ but fun it good so I followed him into the water. We surfed for what felt like hours and then laid down on the beach and watched the sun set. I looked over at Edward who was smiling at me._

_"Kiss me," he said. I leaned in to kiss him, but when I opened my eyes Edward was gone and James was in his place._

* * *

I woke up and tried to get the dream out of my head, but I couldn't. What could it mean? Was it just more hormones giving me wierd dreams or did it have a deeper meaning. Was fate trying to tell me that James wasn't the guy for me and that I was meant to be with Edward? I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth...

* * *

**Ooo! that's intense. Too bad you'll have to wait to find out what happens. Don't you just hater cliffhangers? Will Bella tell Edward the truth? Will she tell everyone else the truth? Will I go get a red bull? Yes I will because I'm so effing tired if I don't get a red bull right now I'm going to pass out. Later ppls! Please please please review!**


	7. 3 AM Phone Call

**Hey guys!!! I think I've made you suffer enough. Here's the next chapter. :P Kiss kiss,**

**Last time:**

Was fate trying to tell me that James wasn't the guy for me and that I was meant to be with Edward? I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth...

* * *

"Hello?" Edward said groggily. "Who is this?" I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. 3 AM. Oops!

"Hey Edward," I said. "It's Bella."

"Bells?" Edward asked. "Why are you calling at 3 in the morning."

"I have to tell you something," I said taking a deep breath. "It's important, so please listen."

"Okay," Edward answered sleepily.

"Edward," I began. "James isn't the father. You are. James was visiting his grandma when I go pregnant. We had sex at Rosalie's party. I know you probably don't remember it. I didn't either until I kept having this wierd dream. So, that's the truth. The baby's your's, not James'"

Silence.

"Edward?"

Snoring.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Wake up. This is serious."

"Go away," Edward moaned.

_Click._

Silence. I groaned.

"That went well," I said sarcastically. Maybe it was for the best anyway. Maybe everyone would be better off thinking James was the father. Then in a few years James and I would get married and we'd live happily ever after with our son, Jimmy Jr. But would I be miserable with James? Would we end up like my parents? This was all so confusing.

* * *

The next day at school, I met Edward at his locker.

"Thanks for waking me up last night," Edward said sarcastically. "What was that all about anyway?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just had a crazy dream that the baby was born with two heads." James came up behind me and slammed Edward's locker shut.

"Piss off, Cullen," he said, trying to sound intimidating. It was funny watching scrawny little James stand up to someone as muscular as Edward. Edward pretended to be scared.

"Y-yes, Mr. James, sir," he said shakily. "Wh-whatever you say, Mr. James...sir." He winked at me before running away like a scared little boy. James grinned proudly. I tried not to laugh. It was hilarious to think what would happen if James actually fought Edward. Edward would knock him down in the first five seconds and James would run away screaming.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said jumping between James and I. James turned Emmett to face him.

"Piss off, McCarty," he warned. He put his hands on his hips and clenched his teeth. He stared up at Emmett with his beady black eyes.

"Or what?" Emmett asked, taking a step towards James. James' expression turned to horror. Emmett was about a foot taller than James and could probably kill him with his pinkie.

"Sorry, Em," James said patting his arm. "I thought you were somebody else." Emmett shrugged.

"Okay," he said. He patted James on the back and he collapsed on the floor. "So what time should we pick you up?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"For the movie?" Alice said, skipping to my side. "Remember. You said you'd go with us to see _Vampire High,_ that new horror movie about a school full of vampires."

"Oh yea," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "The triple date."

"Quadruple," Emmett corrected me. "I set Edward up on a blind date with that girl, Victoria, from our Spanish class."

"Cool," I said, trying to sound cheerful. I was actually really pissed that Emmett had invited Edward. It would have been fine with just him, but how was I suppossed to deal with Victoria being all over him. No, I wasn't jealous. I was just trying to protect him from the clutches of the evil Victoria Parks. She was know throughout the school as a total slut who dazzles boys with her good looks and alluring voice and then leaves them heartbroken.

"So what time?" Emmett repeated.

"Uh...7?" I said picking a random time.

"The movie starts at 5 Bells," Rosalie informed me.

"4 then," I corrected. The bell rang and I hurried off to class. I prayed that it would last forever so I wouldn't have to go to the movies, but the last bell rang anyway and I headed home to get ready for the dreaded quadruple date.

* * *

**I know. It's very short, but i didn't have alot of time. I'm going to change the names of the whole story and put it on fictionpress and i want to get it done before my mommy gets home. XXOo luv u**

* * *


	8. Quadruple Date

**Today was our last Monday of school so my teacher thought we should do something special. (On Monday's the grad 11/12s have our classroom so we do community service) So you know what we did to celebrate? We played golf. GOLF!!! WTF is with that? What even is the point of golf. it's like not even a sport. it's just something that old ppl do. Anway after golf i got some pop and then spilled it all over my pants and it looked like i peed myself. Not pleasant. At least everyone saw me spill it. Hope you enjoy today's chapter. it's a bit short but it seemed like the perfect place to end it.**

_Ding dong! _I hurried down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey James," I said hugging him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Emmett's jeep. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice were all there so now we just had to go get Victoria. Emmett, Rose and Edward were sitting in the front and James, Jasper, Alice and I were in the back.

Rosalie read off directions to Victoria's house while Emmett drove. Finally we reached Victoria Park's huge mansion. It was even bigger than McCarty Manor. Edward rang the doorbell and a short, red haired man answered the door. (Probably Victoria's dad) Edward went inside and emerged with Victoria on his arm fifteen minutes later. She was dressed in black from head to toe; a short black dress, black pantyhose, black heels that made her about three inches taller, and a black bag that probably cost more than my TV.

"Slut," I whispered under my breath. Alice hit me on the back of my head.

"Hey Vickie," I said, faking a smile.

"Victoria," she snapped.

"Move over so Victoria can sit down," Edward told Rose and Emmett.

"I'll just sit on your lap," Victoria said, sitting down on Edward without waiting for a response. Edward turned around and mouthed the words _help me._ I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to hide my smile.

We managed to get to the theatre without any major injuries (although Edward did get his feet squashed by Victoria's heels a few times).

"I'll get the tickets," Emmett said. "Jazz, Alice, James and Bella, you can get snacks and drinks."

"And Eddie and I will go to the arcade," Victoria said, dragging Edward into the arcade. "I need a quarter," she whined. "I wanna play the dancing game." Edward handed her a quarter and she put it into the dance game. After six failed attempts, she finally gave up and then made Edward try the game. It was kind of hilarious to watch him dance, but he was actually pretty good and made it to level 5. Victoria was in a bad mood after that. Finally we got to the counter and everyone ordered what they wanted. Emmett handed everyone a ticket and we went into the theatre.

"Let's sit over here, Eddie," Victoria said dragging him over to the row of two seats in the very back corner.

"But you can't see anything," Edward told her.

"Who cares?" Victoria asked. "It's not like we're going to be watching the movie anyway." She leaned in to kiss him, but Edward held up his popcorn and she ended up kissing that.

"Well, I'm going to sit with my friends," Edward said, standing up. "You can come if you want." Victoria scowled and followed Edward to the seats in the middle of the 5th row from the back. Best seats in the house.

"This seat taken?" Edward asked pointing to the seat beside me. What was I going to say? _Don't sit there Edward_? I really didn't want to be sitting beside him in the dark. How was I suppossed to keep my mind on James when there was an incredibly hot guy sitting on the other side of me. I shook my head and Edward sat down. Victoria sat beside him and Alice and Jazz sat on the other side of her. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the other side of James.

The lights went out and the commercials came on. I tried to focus on the zit cream commerical on the screen, but I couldn't help looking over at Edward who was desperatly trying to avoid having to kiss Victoria. Once again, I got that urge to plant one on him myself, but I couldn't. I had to stop thinking that way.

The commercials ended and the previews came on. The first one was for a comedy about this girl who was totally obsessed with this guy, but he's just not interested. Everyone in our group turned to look at Victoria. She pretended not to notice, but even in the dark I could see she had turned bright red.

The next one was a movie about a pregnant teenager. This time everyone turned to look at me. I sank lower in my seat and didn't come up until the next preview came on.

This one was a sappy romance. James took my hand in his and whispered "I love you" in my ear. Great! What was I suppossed to say? _I love you too?_ That would be lying and James would know I was lying. On the other hand, what would he think if I didn't say it back? I would have to make up my mind fast.

"I love you too," I answered. But I wasn't looking at James when I said it. I was looking at Edward.

* * *

**AWW! Bella loved Edward!!!! Please review! it will make me happy.**

* * *


	9. Shopping Trip

**New chapter!! HOpe you love it! Please review!!**

* * *

On Saturday I stayed in bed. I just wasn't in the mood to do anything. I just wanted to stay in bed and feel sorry for myself. James came over to watch TV (surprise, surprise), but luckily my dad was there to throw him out. Edward texted me a few times, but I pretended not to get them.

On Sunday, I felt pretty much the same, but my dad insisted that I get up.

"I've decided we're going to start going to church," he told me.

"Church?" I asked. "Why? You've always hated church."

"I just think church could be good for you, Bells," my dad answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Going to church isn't going to change the fact that I'm 6 months pregnant, Dad," I reminded him.

"I know," my dad sighed. "Fine. Stay home if you must." I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"But you have to get out of bed," he told me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I didn't feel like getting up.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello," I said into the reciever.

"Look out your window," said a voice. Then they hung up. I opened my blinds and looked out the window. Edward was standing in his room holding a phone and waving. I ducked down hoping he hadn't seen my teddy bear PJ's. I quickly put on a sweater and then peered out the window again. Edward was holding up a sign that read, "Nice PJ's" I groaned.

"Thanks," I wrote on a piece of paper. I held it up and smiled. Edward laughed.

"Come over when you're dressed." he wrote.

"K" I wrote back. I closed the blinds and changed into a pair of maternity jeans and one of my dad's oversized T-shirts. I ran a brush through my hair a few times and put on some make up to cover up the circles under my eyes. Then I ran downstairs and out the door.

I went into Edward's house without knocking (we never bothered knocking anymore)

"Bella," Emmett exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Edward invited me," I explained.

"Hey Bells," Edward said, coming down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see," Edward answered.

* * *

I groaned when I saw where we were.

"The mall?" I questioned. "Why are we here?"

"Shopping for baby of course," Edward replied grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined. "I would never have agreed if I knew we were going shopping."

"Exactly," he answered. "That's why I didn't tell you." Edward dragged me into the mall and into a store called _Designer Baby._

"First thing's first," he said walking down the aisle, still holding my hand. "You're going to need a crib."

We spent the next four hours at the store and ended up buying a crib, a car seat, a playpen, toys, clothes, a change table and a high chair.

"I can't afford this," I admitted when I saw the price added up: $5000! I only had $1000 in my bank account and $20 in my purse.

"It's okay," Edward said. "I've got it." He took out his dad's credit card and swiped it before i could argue. He typed in his pin and the sale was final.

"Edward!" I scolded. "How could you do that? Your parents are going to kill you. You don't just spend $5000 of your parents' money without asking.

"They're rich," he reminded me. "They won't even notice." A few employees helped us carry our purchases out to Emmett's Jeep. I had been wondering why Edward hadn't just driven his volvo. Now i knew why. All this stuff would never have fit.

We drove home in silence. I couldn't think of any way to thank Edward for spending $5000 on me. Just a simple "thanks" didn't seem like enough.

Finally we were home. Edward parked the car and leaned back in his seat.

"Edward," I began.

"Mmhmm," he answered.

"Thanks...for everything." I opened my door and walked over to my house.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT! $5000!!!! Aww! Eddie is soooo sweet! I wonder what's going to happen next...oh wait. i already no. Get ready for the next chapter!**


	10. Good Kisser

**I worked for a long time on this chapter. I really hope you like it. I already have the climax written because i just couldn't wait anymore but there are still a few chapters I have to write before I can upload the climax. I know i don't like it any more than you do. if i had my way I would just skip the next few chapters and upload it now but then it would make no sense**

* * *

"You're moving?" I exclaimed. James had just told me the horrible news. He and his family were moving to Wisconsin.

"It's okay Bells," James said putting his arm around me. "I'll get a job in Wisconsin and when I have enough money, I'll take a bus back to Forks and rent an apartment for us to live in."

"You want us to live together?" I asked.

"Of course," James said. "I want us to be like a real family. You, me and Jimmy Jr."

"But I don't want you to go," I whined. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't think we'd sell the house this fast," he explained. "I planned on getting a job here and getting an apartment so I'd never have to leave you, but the house sold the day after we put it on the market." I hugged James and cried.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he replied. James's dad honked his horn and James ran out of my house and hopped into the passenger seat before they drove away.

Well what a great day this was turning out to be! Now who was going to help me through the rest of my pregnancy? The doorbell rang and I peeked out the window. Edward stood there carrying a toolbox. Well that was a stupid question. Edward had been the one helping me all along, not James. Why would it be any differant now? I opened the door.

"Bells," he exclaimed. "I didn't know if you were home."

"Well, I am," I answered. I looked down at his tool box. "What's that for?"

"I thought we could put the crib together," he explained.

"I'm not due for another three months," I reminded him

"So you don't want to put the crib up?" Edward asked.

"I didn't say that," I said taking a hammer out of his box. "Let's do this."

Edward dragged the box out of the Garage and we decided to put it together outside since it was the first sunny day this year. I tore it open and lifted out the pieces, handing each one to Edward. After all the wooden parts were out I handed him the box of screws, nuts, bolts and nails and the instruction sheet.

"I don't need this," he said, crumpling up the instructions and tossing them into the garbage can.

"Just like a man," I mumbled.

Half an hour later, Edward was digging through the garbage looking for the instruction sheet. The crib looked more like a duck than a crib, so I had insisted that Edward find the instructions and do it over. Edward finally found them. He brushed the dirt and rotton banana peel off and started rebuilding the crib.

After an hour of hard work, we were finished. We dragged the crib inside and up the stairs. I put it on one side of my bed and then laid down. Edward laid down beside me and I couldn't help noticing how sexy he looked right then. I could feel the urge to kiss him coming on again, but this time I couldn't resist it. I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. After making out for about five minutes I pulled back realizing what I had done.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Let's pretend it never happened," Edward suggested.

"Pretend what never happened?" I asked, playing along. Edward ran down the stairs and out of the house. I flopped back on the bed. Why did I have to do that? On the plus side, Edward was a great kisser. Way better than I had remembered....and way better than James

* * *

**EEEK!! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter (and the one where she tells Edward the truth...if she even does...remember expect the unexpected...unless the unexpected is what i want yo to expect...blah blah blah) Please please review...any review is good even if it 's bad. I will give you an edward cookie...or jacob cookie if ur a jacob fan...personally I'd prefer a jacob AND edward cookie! ugh! I really wish Jake was in this story. he's so fucking hot in the new moon trailer (i have it on my profile, check it out if u haven't already) anyway...bye!! :P**


	11. Spiderman

**Okay I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can this week so hopefully I can post the climax tomorrow. Are you as excited as I am? If you live in my time zone or earlier there will be lots of chapters waiting for you when you get home fromm school (i get out at 12:30 and i'm gonna try to write like 5) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please please please review and remember any review is a good review...even if it's not.**

* * *

It seemed like moving day came all too soon. Like I blinked and it was Friday.

"I'll be back in a couple months," James promised. He kissed me and I kissed him back, but there was no way James' kiss could compare with Edward's. "I love you."

"Ya," I answered. "Me too." I let my hair cover my face so James wouldn't know I was lying, but he assumed I was trying to hold my tears because he wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear not to cry.

James got into his dad's truck and they drove away. Only then did I let the tears fall. Sure, James was a pain in the ass sometimes and not the greatest kisser, but I still really really liked him and wanted him to stay and help me raise the baby since there was no chance of me ever telling Edward the truth. I had decided after the 3 AM phone call incident that he wasn't meant to know.

Edward put his arm around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. When I finally pulled away his shirt was soaked from my tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Edward asked. I nodded. How pathetic was I? I was acting like a three year old who had just gotten a flu shot. James had promised to come back and help me raise the baby. I couldn't help thinking that he should be here for the rest of the pregnancy though. He was the father...at least he thought he was.

Sometimes it felt wierd that Edward was helping me with the pregnancy since me and James were going to raise the baby. Like my best friend was helping me and the father was home watching baseball games. Other times it felt like Edward, the baby and I were a family and everything felt so right. Ugh! Everything was so confusing.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Edward asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Tiger Tail," I answered glancing at the flavors briefly.

"You like Tiger Tail?" He asked scrunching up his nose.

"You don't?" I asked.

"It's orange and licorice," he replied. "That's just nasty."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll have pistachio," Edward told the girl behind the counter.

"You like pistachio?" I asked, mimicing Edward's voice.

"You don't?" Edward said in a sqeaky, high voice.

"I do not sound like that!" I said hitting Edward with my purse.

"Sure you do," Edward told me. "And pistachio is way less wierd than Tiger Tail."

"Nuh uh!" I said. "Tiger Tail is fruit and candy flavored. There are lots of fruit and candy ice creams. But pistachio is a nut. How many nut flavors do you know?"

"Peanut butter," he reminded me.

"But that's peanut _butter,_" I protested. "There's no such thing as just plain peanut ice cream." The lady handed us our cones and Edward paid her. We sat down in one of the pink and white striped booths and continued our conversation.

"Do we even have anything in common?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "Do we?"

"Favorite food?" I questioned.

"Chilli," he answered.

"Mac and cheese," I told him sadly. "Favorite band?"

"Hedley," Edward replied. "You?"

"Paramore," I said. It didn't look like we had anything in common.

"Favorite movie?" Edward asked me.

"Spiderman," we said in unison and burst out laughing.

"No seriously," Edward asked.

"I was being serious," I admitted. I could feel me cheeks turning pink.

"Really?" Edward asked. "You don't seem like a Spiderman-type girl. Who's your favorite character?"

"Mary-Jane," I answered. "You?"

"Peter Parker," he told me. Well, at least we had one thing in common. We both liked spiderman. We talked about spiderman until we finished our ice cream and then Edward drove me home.

He put the car in park and I couldn't help thinking that if this were a movie I would kiss him goodnight. But this wasn't a movie. It was real life and I had a real boyfriend on his way to Wisconsin and a real baby growing inside of me. Edward had a real girlfriend too...sort of. He'd gone out with Victoria a few times since the quadruple date, but I couldn't understand why. As far as I knew though, they hadn't _done_ anything yet and knowing Victoria, she would get bored within the next week.

"Bye Edward," I said hugging him.

"Bye Bells," he answerd. I got out of the car and ran through the rain into the house.

"How was your date with Edward?" my dad asked.

"Dad," I groaned. "It wasn't a date. I'm dating James, remember?"

"I thought you too broke up," he said.

"He just moved to Wisconsin, Dad," I explained. "He'll be back before the baby's born."

"Okay," My dad said sarcastically. "Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes. Charlie didn't get it. James really cared about me. He wouldn't say he was coming back and then just disappear forever. He was better than that...or was he?

* * *

**Ooh! Bella's starting to doubt James. What if he never comes back? Who will help Bella? Edward? Like I said...expect the unexpected...blah blah blah! Ok! Bye now!**


	12. The Perfect Dress

**Okay here's the next chapter!!!**

* * *

It had been over a month since James had left and I still hadn't heard from him. Edward knew how I felt though (sort of). Victoria lived with her dad in Wisconsin for a month every year. Funny how they both ended up in the same place.

It was impossible to not know I was pregnant now. People would ask me when the baby was due while I was grocery shoppin or buying clothes and it was getting kind of irritating. One lady even lectured me on sex. A few of my friends' parents forbid them to hang out with me, but luckily Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose and Edward were still allowed to chill with me.

Science class seemed to be taking forever today. It was like time was actually slowing down just to bug me. The boy next to me, Mike Newton, tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a note. Alice, who was sitting at the other end of the row, smiled and waved at me. _The note must be from her._ I thought. I opened it up and read it to myself.

* * *

_BELLAAAA!!!_

_I'm so bored right now! Want to skip 8th and come shopping with _

_me? __Please? I__ know you'll have funn! Just check yes or no and pass _

_it down __the aisle. Kay! __Luv you forever! XOXOXOXOX!_

_-Alice!_

_yes[ ] no[ ]_

_

* * *

_I took out a pen and checked the "yes" box and then wrote _Anything to get out of school _on the back. I whispered to Newton to pass it back to Alice. When it reached her she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

Shopping was slightly torturous, but it was so much better than school.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked coming out of the change room. She was wearing the most beautiful black dress I've ever seen. It had a tulle skirt that was covered in silver sparkles and the strappy black heels she was wearing matched perfectly.

"Where are you going to wear such a fancy dress?" I asked. "I mean, it looks totally sexy on you, but are you ever going to wear it?"

"It's for prom, dumbass," Alice said pushing me playfully. "How could you forget prom?"

_Oh Shit! Prom! _I'd been looking forward to prom for my whole life. How could I forget it? I groaned when I remembered my stomach. How was I going to buy a dress to fit me?

"I'm not going, Al," I told her. "I won't fit into anything here." As if on que a salelady appeared.

"We have some lovely maternity dresses over here," she said gesturing to a rack of differant coloured dresses. I put on a long gold one and opened the change room door.

"For a pregnant girl, you look hot," Alice said, looking me up and down. "You have to get it."

"Sure, it fits perfectly now," I said going back into the change room. "But what about in two months. I'm just going to keep getting bigger. And what if I have the baby before then? I'll be alot skinnier and it's be huge on me."

"You still have that pink dress, don't you?" Alice asked. "The one you bought for Semi?"

"Yea," I told her. "Why?"

"So, buy a dress here that's a little too big for you and then you'll grow into it," Alice said. "And if you have the baby before that, just wear the pin k one."

"Okay," i agreed reluctantly. The pink dress wasn't really prom-worthy, but I didn't have enough money for another one. "Do you have this in the next size up?" I asked the sales lady.

"It's one of a kind," she told me. "All our dresses are. We have three other dresses in the next size up though. Would you like to try them?" I nodded. Damn! That dress did make me look kinda hot, but there was no sense buying something I wouldn't be able to wear.

First I tried on a short red one. It would have been sexy on someone skinny, but it just drew attention to my big belly.

"Ew," Alice said when she saw me in it. "Not the dress for you, hon."

I handed the dress back to the lady and tried on a pale blue one that fell to the floor. It was absolutly gorgeous, but I kept tripping over my own feet, so even though Alice insisted that I buy it, I put my foot down and gave it back to the lady. One more. I slipped into the last dress and did up the back.

The short purple dress I was wearing was simple, but elegant and somehow managed to hide my stomach making me look like I did 7 1/2 months ago.

"It's perfect," I told Alice. I came out of the change room and spun around a few times.

"Love it," Alice agreed. "Now put on these shoes." She handed me a pair of purple flats. Alice knows me so well. There's no way I would ever be able to walk in heels so these flats were perfect. They fit perfectly too. Alice and I paid for our purchases and then went home. I couldn't wait for prom. For once in my life, everything seemed normal.

* * *

**...but not for long! Mwa ha ha ha ha! i no im evil aren't i? bella's life is about to get so much more fucked up than it was before. LOL! fun for me to write and fun for you to read but not so fun for poor bella.**


	13. Trouble

**Hope you like his chapter, I worked really hard on it. **

* * *

The next day I was in a bad mood. It was my 18th birthday and none one had even wished me a happy birthday. Not even Charlie! I walked to first period with Alice and Rose. We were doing Health this week instead of gym which was both good and bad. It was good because nobody would get injured due to my clumsiness. It was bad because I knew Mr. Murphy would be lecturing us on sex. Fun!

"Sit on the bleachers," Mr. Murphy instructed us. I sat between Alice and Rose and Mr. M. began his lecture.

"Who knows what abstinence is?" he asked. Nobody raised their hand.

"Bella," Mr. Murphy said. "What is abstinence?"

"Not having sex," I mumbled.

"I'm surprised she even knows what it means," Jessica Stanley whispered. Everyone laughed and Rosalie elbowed Jessica in the ribs. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I ducked my head and let my hair cover my face so nobody would see me crying.

Mr. Murphy continued his lesson, looking at me whenever he said "abstinance" or "birth control" or "condoms" and I could feel my face turning red. When the bell rang I bolted out of the gym as fast as I could. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran straight into Edward. I just through my arms around him and cried. That had officially been the worst class of my life. Why did this have to happen to me?

"What's wrong Bells?" Edward asked.

"Everybody hates me," I answered. "Jessica, Mr. Murphy...they all hate me just because I made one little mistake."

"I don't hate you," Edward told me.

"You would if you knew," I wailed.

"Knew what?" Edward asked.

"You know how I said James was the father?" I asked. Edward nodded looking confused. "Well he's not...you are," Edward looked at me like I was insane and then he turned pale white and looked like he was going to faint.

"The brunette girl I went upstairs with," he mumbled weakly. "It was you. How could you not tell me, Bells? You lied to me!"

"Edward," I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Edward replied. He turned and walked away. Alice and Rose tried to comfort me, but I shook them off. I just stood for about an hour until I'd cried all my tears out. My phone rang and I answered it.

"How could you have sex with Cullen?" James asked. _Fuck! Edward must have called him._

"I'm sorry James," I mumbled.

"You'll be sorry alright," James answered. "When I kill your child." James hung up and I dropped my phone. It smashed into a million pieces but I didn't care. All I cared about was my baby. My baby that would soon be dead if I didn't get away from here fast.

* * *

"Alice!" I screamed pounding on the door of Alice's 3rd period math class. Ms. Hawthorn, Alice's teacher, opened the door.

"We're in the middle of a class, dear," she told me. "Come back in half an hour when we're done."

"I need to speak to Alice Brandon," I explained.

"In half an hour," Ms. Hawthorn repeated.

"Ms. Hawthorn, please," I begged. "It's a matter of life or death."

"I'm sure you're exagerating, Miss Swan." Ms. Hawthorn said faking a smile. It was obvious she was fighting the urge to scream at me.

"I'm not, Ms. Hawthorn," I said feeling the tears welling up in my eyes again. "It's about my baby." Ms. Hawthorn rolled her eyes and gestured for Alice to come over here. I whispered what had happened in Alice's ear.

"I have to go Ms. Hawthorn," she said dragging me down the hall. She called Jasper on her cell and he drove Alice's Porshe to the front door. He slid over to the passenger seat and Alice got in the driver's seat. I got in the back. Alice drove out of the parking lot and zoomed down the street at 60 mphr. A few people honked at us but Alice didn't slow. In fact, she sped up to 80.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that James will never think of looking," Alice explained. "Phoenix...we're going to visit your mom."

* * *

**Wow! that was intense! Up til now James has just been an ass. Now he's evil. (well what did you expect. he is a villian!) Now you know why I made her be dating James and not Jake. Jake is kinda an ass but i luv jake so much that i just couldn't bear to make him evil. Let me know what you think! XOXOX!**


	14. Phoenix

**OMG! This is so much fun to write! It gives me goosebump. This is by far the farthest I"ve gotten in a book. If I finish it it'll be the first book i ever have! This is so exciting!!!! I guess other times i just wasn't really into it. With this one the plot is just so interesting, I love it! I think this is going to be the second or third last chapter so just to warn you there's not much more of this story left. What would you think of me writing a sequal? it may take a while to think up a plot as good as this one, but i can try. let me know.**

* * *

"My mom?" I asked. I had totally forgot about her until now. She had never even turned up in Forks like she'd promised. "She's probably not even there."

"Do you have a key?" Jasper asked. I held up the key my mom had given me when I was 10. "Great! When we get to Phoenix, you and Alice stay at you house and I'll call Emmett and get him to deal with James."

Alice's cell vibrated and she handed it to me to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the sleek black phone.

"Bella!" a familiar voice said. "Thank God!"

"Edward?" I asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I'm so, so sorry, Bells," Edward told me. "I never should have called James. I just thought he'd dump you. I never thought he'd go psycho. Victoria called me and broke up with me when James told her. Turns out they've been having sex in Wisconsin. Now she's gonna help James get revenge on both of us by killing our child. Where are you? I've been calling your cell phone, but there's no answer so I thought you might be with Alice."

"Oh Edward," I sobbed. "You have to help me! I'm on my way to Phoenix. Tell my dad everything. He'll arrest James for threatening me. Just make sure he doesn't know where I am."

"Sure, bells," Edward said. "And after all this is over...maybe we can talk about...us."

"I'd like that," I said, wiping the tears off my face. "Bye Edward...and please be careful."

"Please," Edward said laughing. "What could that toothpick do to me?"

"He's got a gun," I warned him. "He showed it to me once. I have no doubt he plans to use it."

"Well, your dad has a gun too," he reminded me. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Bye Bells,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone and gave it back to Alice.

"What did he want?" Alice asked, scrunching up her nose.

"He just wanted to make sure I was okay," I told her.

"After everything he did to ruin your life you didn't even hang up on him." Alice sneered.

"He's going to take care of James for me," I informed her. "Right now I need all the protection I can get." Alice seemed satisfied with my answer and averted her attention back to the road. I laid my head down on the back seat and fell asleep. I woke up to Alice carrying me into a hotel. Holy shit, she was strong!

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily.

"Somewhere in Nevada," Alice told me. I opened my eyes. The clock read 3:06. The darkness outside the window confirmed it was 3 AM and not 3 PM. Jasper tucked me into bed and I fell asleep again.

I woke up to Jasper carrying me out of the hotel room. Ugh! I felt so gross after sleeping in my clothes. This was the first I'd realized that in our haste, we had forgotten to pack.

Alice zoomed down the highway in her Porshe and I couldn't help wondering how she managed to have never gotten a ticket in her life. After a long day of driving we made it to Phoenix. I watched TV on the couch while Alice and Jasper went shopping for a few outfits for me and theirselves. Everyone was tired of wearing the same outfits day after day, especially poor Alice who had spilled a rootbeer on her sweater. I heard Alice's ringtone fill the room and I realized Alice had forgotten her phone.

"Alice isn't here," I said picking up the phone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," a voice on the other line said. "Did you really think you could run away?"

"James," I breathed. I took a deep breath and put on my bravest voice. "How did you know I was with Alice?"

"Your father told me that you, Alice and Jasper went on a road trip to Phoenix," James replied. Damn! Edward had decided to handle James himself instead of bringing my dad into this. Stupid, stupid Edward!

"I'm in Phoenix at the hotel on 5th street. Victoria's with me. Come now if you value your life."

"You'll only hurt me if I come," I said. "How are you going to find me? It would take you a year just to find what neighborhood I lived in."

"11245 Hanover Rd." James said. I suddenly felt my knees go weak. "I looked you up in the phone book." I felt like I was going to faint. Ugh! If Edward hadn't had to handle this himself and be a big hero, there might still be a chance of my baby living.

"Now come to the hotel," James instructed. "We're in room 1212." Suddenly I got an idea.

"What if I wasn't at my house?" I asked. "How would you hurt me then?"

"I guess I wouldn't," he answered. I grabbed my house keys and headed for the door. "But think about your child. What kind of life is he going to have? Always on the run and hiding from me, with no father to support you, living on the streets like a fucking hobo. Don't you think he'll be wishing that you'd just come to me and then he never would have existed?" The thing that hurt most about James' words was the fact that I knew he was right. I had to do this. I had to kill my baby.

"I'm on my way," I choked out. I walked the three blocks to 5th Street Hotel. The whole time I was crying and singing one of Edward's lullabies to the baby. I could feel it kick happily and I wondered if this would cause it any pain. I hoped it wouldn't. All I wanted was what would be least painful for the baby, even if it meant being more painful for me.

I continued to sing and cry the whole ride up the elevator. People stared, but I ignored them. I groaned when we reached floor twelve.

I knocked and the door of rom 1212 and Victoria opened it. She smiled a nervous grin and gestured for me to come in.

"Bella," James said, kissing me. I shook him off and slapped him across the face.

"Just do what you've got to do," I said. James pulled a gun and pointed it at my stomach.

"James," Victoria shouted, jumping in front of the gun just before James pulled the trigger. "Are you crazy? That would kill her?"

"So what?" James asked. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want that _thing_ dead."

"Do you want to leave evidence?" Victoria asked. "If she's dead, everyone's gonna know you killed her. If you just kill the baby, she'll just tell everyone she lost the baby and you might actually get away with this." I noticed that Victoria had said "you" and not "we". Victoria looked like she was having second thoughts about this.

"Fine," James said, putting his gun away. "I'll just do it the old fashioned way." He made a fist with his hand and I braced myself for the impact.

* * *

**Ugh! This is killing me as much as it's killing you. As much as I want to tell you what's going to happen, as an aspiring author I can't just throw away an opportunity for an awesome cliffhanger. This is the kind of cliffhanger that's made me stay up all night saying "I'll just read one more chapter" and then finish an entire 500 page book. LOL! Next chapter coming out on Monday maybe (if I can wait that long)**


	15. A Tragic End

**Well I just couldn't wait anymore so i decided to post this chapter. Damn I suck at cliffies! :( oh well!!! This is the second climax. What's going to happen?? OOH! I can't wait!!

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

**"Fine," James said, putting his gun away. "I'll just do it the old fashioned way." He made a fist with his hand and I braced myself for the impact.**

* * *

The door burst open and a mob of people flooded in; paramedics, my dad, my mom, the hotel manager, the police, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and best of all, Edward. I through myself into his arms, but he shook me off. Emmett caught me and Edward walked up to James.

"You pathetic bitch," he said. He punched James in the face, knocking him to the floor. Edward took the gun from James' pocket and handed it to my dad.

The police picked James up off the floor and cuffed him. They dragged him away. Victoria threw her arms around Edward.

"Oh, Eddie," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry. Let's get back together."

"No thanks, Vickie," he said. "Arrest her too." He handed Victoria over to the police and they took her out of the room. Suddenly everyone was crowded around me. My mom was scolding me for not telling her exactly how fucked up my life was, my dad was hyperventalating and asking if I was okay. The paramedics were trying to drag me out to an ambulance, but I assured them I was fine. In the confusion, I had somehow lost Edward.

"Edward," I shouted.

"Right here," Edward said coming up behind me. It was just like that night, except this time I wasn't drunk. I turned around and kissed Edward. Alice and Rose squealed and clapped. The thing that amazed me most was that Edward wasn't pulling away. Like that night in my room, we made out for five minutes before taking a break. Everyone was still standing there watching us. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my forhead.

"We have something to tell you, Charlie," he said. Edward and I told Charlie how James wasn't the father and that Edward was.

"I knew it!" Charlie shouted.

"How did you know?" Edward demanded. "I didn't even know."

"Fatherly instincts," he said, winking at me. Okay, I was really confused now.

"Let's just go home," Edward said. Alice held up her camera.

"Say cheese," she sqealed. Edward put his hand on my belly and we both smiled. Alice took the picture and showed it to us. It was perfect.

I couldn't believe I had almost let James kill the baby. At least now he was behind bars and wouldn't be able to hurt him and Edward and I could raise the baby together. I guess some people really do live happily ever after.

* * *

**AWW! It's almost the end! Just one more chapter...or maybe two?? HAHA!! I totally got you with the title name didn't i! I was gonna call it "a happy ending" but that would give it all away so "a tragic end" it is!!! baahaaaahahahhbaahhahahah**


	16. Epilogue

**Last chapter!!!! The epilogue**

* * *

"We're here," Edward announced.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I thought we were in Mexico."

"Shut up," Edward said, pushing me playfully. He got out of the limo and went around the other side to open the door for me. The prom had a hollywood theme so Edward and I walked down the red carpet while the "paparazzi" (really yearbook photographers) snapped pictures.

Once we finally got into the prom, I started looking around for our friends.

"Bella," Alice squealed. She ran up and hugged me. Alice looked even more beautiful than she had that day in the store. She had put extensions in her short, dark hair and straightened out the spikes so it was long, straight and shiny. She was wearing the black dress and shoes along with a bit of eyeliner, fake lashes and dramatic red lipstick.

"You look amazing," I told Alice.

"So do you," Alice said. I looked down at the purple dress and flats. I had grown in the past month and a half so the dress didn't look quite as flattering on me, but I still looked pretty hot for a pregnant chick. The flats were comfy and cute so they were okay, but I still wasn't sure about my hair which my mother had curled and piled on top of my head (she had sold the house and she and Phil were going to live in Forks to help us take care of the baby) I thought I looked like a circus monkey, but I'd recieved tons of complimets on it so I guess it was okay.

Victoria had been released from jail, but James would be there for another 10 years or so. HA HA! At first I was a little pissed that they let Victoria go, but we'd actually become pretty good friends. If it weren't for her, I would probably be dead, so I guess she's not all bad.

I spotted Rose across the room with Emmett. She was wearing a long red dress and I felt sorry for every other girl in the room. She was by far the most beautiful person here. Emmett had his arm around her and was smiling happily, obviously proud to be with her.

"Come on, Bells," Edward said, dragging me onto the dance floor. "Let's dance." Luckily it was a slow song because slow dancing is the only kind of dancing I can do. Everything was perfect. I was at prom and it was exactly how I imagined it (minus the fact that I was pregnant). Actually, it was ten times better. I'd always pictured myself there with James, but I was here with Edward, my one true love.

"Oh crap," I said. I looked down.

"Did you just pee yourself?" asked Jessica Stanley. She giggled and high fived her friends. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I answered. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh My God!" Jessica screamed. "That's disgusting." she ran away as fast as she could with her friends trailing behind.

"I called an ambulance," Eric Yorkie told me. "They'll be here soon."

The ambulance was there in 2 minutes and they loaded me into the back.

"Can my friends come too?" I asked.

"Sure," the paramedic said. I gestured for my friends to come over.

"The paramedic says you can ride with me," I told them.

"That's okay," Alice said. "We'll just take my car to the hospital. But darn! There's not enough room for Edward."

"Yes there...." Jasper began. Alice elbowed him in the ribs. "Augh!" he groaned.

"Go ride with Bella, Edward," Emmett said. Everyoryone stared at him. " That came out wrong." he said. I laughed. Edward hopped in the back and they closed the ambulance door.

After what seemed like forever, we finally got to the hospital.

"Bella?" the doctor said when he saw me.

"Carlisle," I squealed. "Thank God. If I'm going to have a doctor deliver my baby, I want it to be someone I know."

After 6 of the most painful hours of my life, the baby was finally bored. Edward had fainted about 5 times. Carlisle wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to me.

"Edward," I shouted. "Wake up!" Edward opened his eyes.

"The baby's here," he said, excitedly. "Go get, Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose." He told the nurse, Jamie. All the staff at the hospital knew who we were because of all the times we'd gone with Edward to visit Carlisle. Jamie nodded and went out to the waiting room. A minute later, a very excited Alice burst through the doors followed by a very tired Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

"How could you guys sleep?" Alice asked them. "How could you not?" Rose groaned. "It's like 4 in the morning."

"Have you been drinking red bull again?" I asked Alice.

"Maybe," she answered with a smile.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"Personally I prefer Erynn," Jasper joked.

"No," I said. "I mean, 'Shit! I didn't pick out a name'"

"Adalynn Vanessa?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Adalynn it is!" Normally I would have spent hours deciding if I really liked the name, but I was too tired to argue so if Edward had suggested 'Brussel Sprouts' I might have gone along with it.

"Adalynn Vanessa Cullen," Alice said. "I like it!"

This had officially been the best year of my life. Even with the accidental pregnancy, the fact that James tried to kill me and the 6 hours of pain I had to endure, it was definatly as close to perfect as I'd ever get.

* * *

**OMG! It's all over! I'm so sad im gonna cry now. (seriously) WAAAA! Please review cuz this is ur last chance. Okay! So you know how Secret Life of the American Teenager is S.L.A.T. guess what Secret Life Of Bella Swan is? S.L.O.B.S. Haha! Slobs! Totally didn't mean to do that!**


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked my fanfic. I worked really hard on it and you have no idea how great it feels to finally finish a book (I've been trying to since i was 9...that's 6 years!!!!!) I've decided that I _am_ going to write a sequal, but I'm going to need a little help on the plot. It will pretty much pick up where we left off, but I still haven't figured out the conflict of the story (gotta have a conflict if youre gonna have a climax and you gotta have a climax if u want a good story) so any ideas would be appreciated. Plus title ideas because im stumped and SLOBS 2 just doesn't really fit since she's not really keeping any secrets any more. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You guys are the ones who pushed me to keep going. When I don't get any reviews on a story, I feel like theres no point in continuing the story. but when there are people who are like claiming they'll die if i dont finish the story, it keeps me going. thanks again! I love you guys sooooo much! XOXOXOX**

**edwards-gurl123 (aka Rachel!)**


End file.
